King Ghidorah (Empire of the Monsters)
"Do you ''s''till think I'm a story now... human WHELP!?" King Ghidorah is the King of Terror as well as one of the primary antagonists featured in the first and third seasons of Empire of the Monsters. He is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. Appearance King Ghidorah resembles a gigantic golden dragon with a tail that splits at the base, a pair of gigantic sail-like wings and three serpentine heads, two where his fore limbs should be. He has red, slitted eyes almost like a snakes. History During the first years of human civilization, King Ghidorah was created from humanity's negative aspects, especially terror and set off to wipe out all life in existence. This garnered the attention of the Earth's primal guardian, the Gigamoth who set off to defeat him. After a long, grueling battle, Gigamoth managed to seal away King Ghidorah in the Himalayas but not before sustaining mortal injuries. Eons passed until the war between humanity and the Kaiju began to stir him from his slumber. While he could not break free from his prison, he could still expand his influence towards others. King Ghidorah finally broke free in the war between the surface and the Mu Empire. Upon arriving during the Battle of Tokyo, Ghidorah attacked both sides before engaging in a battle with Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla, and Destoroyah. After dispatching SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah in the free-for-all, he and Godzilla fought one-on-one before the King of the Monsters turned the tide and sent him into a retreat. Personality Ghidorah is proud, arrogant and malevolent. He takes great pleasure in the misery of his victims. He also shows that he is not one to take humiliation lightly as is shown in his fight with Orochi. Powers and Abilities King Ghidorah is an exceptionally powerful Kaiju who has his own array of devasting powers and natural abilities. *'Gravity Beams: '''King Ghidorah can release beams of his own will-power in the form of lightning bolts from each of his three mouthes. The beams can either be used as a concentrated attack or be expande with enough explosive power to bring even Godzilla to his knees. *'Flight''' *'Strength: '''King Ghidorah is capable of bouts of incredible physical strength. This is shown when he is able to lift Godzilla high into the air and throw him. *'Durability: Ghidorah's armored scales allow him to endure countless attacks such as shrugging off Godzilla's atomic ray or being hit by a combined effort from Mothra and Battra. *'''Lightning Wings: Ghidorah is able to shoot bolts of lighting from the claw tips of his wings. *'Electrical Bite: '''King Ghidorah can gather energy into his fangs and electricute his enemies by biting them. *'Energy Sphere: By far, one of Ghidorah's most devastating attacks. Ghidorah can gather energy from either himself or his enemies' attacks and hurl it back at them in the form of a ball of energy. *'''Feed off Fear: King Ghidorah is able to grow more powerful by feeding off fear and dread of those around him. Trivia *This marks the second character Benedict Cumberbatch has voiced who just so happens to be a dragon. *While this King Ghidorah's design bears a strong resemblance to the one featured in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, his powers are very reminescent of the Ghidorahs featured in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Attack ''and ''Rebirth of Mothra 3. Category:Godzilla: Empire of the Monsters